


A Dork with a Soul

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [19]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary helps Faber show his ex-wife there's something more.. </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dork with a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:Anyone; Marshall in a choir , gospel

 

"Why are we  _here_?" Mike Faber's voice was distinctly winey.   
  
Mary rolled her eyes. "You said you wanted to meet her somewhere you would never have gone to before."   
  
"I meant somewhere cool!"   
  
Now he sounded exactly like some of her witness's teenaged kids. Mary choked back a laugh. "Face it, Mike, you're a dork. She already knows you're a dork. The point is to show her you're a dork with a soul."   
  
"And how exactly does watching your partner parade around on stage in a dress qualify?"   
  
Mary smirked, the choral robes did look rather like the kind of shapeless dress 400lb women always seemed to wear. She made a mental note to tease him about it later. "What could be more soulful than gospel music?"   
  
If looks could kill Mary would have been a pile of ash. Instead she grinned blithely a d pushed Faber through the doors of the church and whispered good luck before fleeing to her car. No way in hell was she sticking around for three hours of Swanee River or whatever the hell these concerts consisted of.


End file.
